


Satisfaction

by bluujeanbby



Category: Stoned (2005), The Rolling Stones
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Handcuffs, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spanking, Whipping, basically i love anita and brian is a fucking bottom, f dom, m sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluujeanbby/pseuds/bluujeanbby
Summary: To Brian, every moment with Anita felt like heaven on earth. Every bruise and welt and bite mark included.
Relationships: anita pallenberg/brian jones
Kudos: 5





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is total porn without plot, and I'm just writing it off the top of my head, but I think it turned out kinda nice. Also, I tried to avoid dialogue when I could, just because I'm really bad at writing it.

Brian flicked hair out of his face as he let Anita work. He tilted his head right and left, trying to get a feel for where she was in the room, craning to hear her footsteps or breathing. He'd been blindfolded enough times before one would assume he'd just get used to not knowing where she was, but maybe he was stubborn or lonely or just curious. He sighed through his nose as Anita's hands ran up his left arm, then his right, curling thin fingers around the handcuffs and ensuring they were latched tight. Satisfied, she pressed her body - Brian shivered when he felt that she was now just as nude as he was - against his back, hands now pressing into his sides.

Brian was kneeling slightly awkwardly on the end of their four poster bed. His hands were up high on either side, cuffed to the posts. Some of his hair was caught under the blindfold and if he was being honest it was a little itchy, but he didn't care enough to say anything; he wouldn't be noticing it soon anyway.

All too soon Anita was stepping away. One, two, three seconds later and Brian's breath was catching in his throat. The feeling of smooth leather against his skin still always sent a chill through him. This wasn't the first time either of them had done something like this, but it was always a thrill. Anita asked if he was ready. He took a long breath and nodded. _Shit!_ He cried out and lurched forward as the first crack landed on his ass. His head bowed forward and Anita gave him a moment to recover. He sat back up and she continued.

Every hit made Brian whine and shake. They were almost to ten, but his whole body already ached. His arms were stiff from being held up, his ass was sensitive and red, his cock was weeping for attention. "Anita..." His voice cracked as he spoke. She hummed thoughtfully and set down the whip, climbing onto the bed in front of Brian. He strained against the handcuffs and tried to lean forward to feel her. Her hands came to rest on his chest, the soft hair there curling around her fingers. She leaned close and pressed kisses to his neck and cheeks. "Anita," he whispered again.

"What do you need, my love?" She nuzzled into the crook of his neck idly, acting completely oblivious to Brian's obvious needs. He hated begging, his pride was already fragile enough, but he knew how much she liked it.

"Please, please I need to be inside you." She hummed thoughtfully, kissing his neck again.

"Are you willing to earn it?" he nodded immediately. She smiled against his skin before leaning back and slipping off his blindfold. He squinted in the light streaming in from the window, then closed his eyes again as Anita kissed him. He welcomed her tongue into his mouth and let his body relax into her as she reached up to unlatch the handcuffs. When his arms were free he draped them around her shoulders to pull her closer. Just as he was about to thread his hands through her hair she pulled away. Anita gently guided him to lay down, kissing down, down, down his chest before stopping just short of his hips. Brian scrunched his nose in frustration and disappointment. She hushed him as she sat back up. "You wanted to earn it, right?"

She bent down again, kissing Brian as she climbed up his body, only breaking away so she could grab hold of the headboard and hover over his face. His eyes widened as he eyed her cunt, shiny and just begging for attention. She lowered herself gently onto his mouth and he gladly stretched out his tongue. She moaned as he pressed it flat against her clit, beginning to roll her hips against him. He raised his hands and slid them up and down her thighs. They both groaned as he worked his tongue inside her and against her, drawing circles around her clit, dipping into her cunt and drinking her in. Her breathing was getting fast and heavy, Brian's grip on her thighs tightened as he latched his lips around her and prepared for-

She pulled off of his mouth with a quiet _pop_. He blinked up at her in confusion. Anita smiled as she caught her breath, sliding down his body. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly, then dragged her tongue from his chin to his cheek, collecting the wetness that covered his skin. They kissed again before Anita sat up to adjust herself. She positioned herself now over Brian's cock and his hands moved to her hips, gripping in anticipation.

"You've been such a good boy for me, Brian," she purred, stoked him twice, then slid his cock halfway inside her. They both moaned in relief, Brian's nails digging into her flesh. She held herself there for a moment before lowering further. She shuddered at the feeling and Brian fought the urge to buck his hips up into her. Anita leaned forward again and they kissed, sloppy and heavy, as she began to rock her hips. Slowly at first but it wasn’t long before she picked up speed. She guided one of his hands to her clit and he happily indulged her, using his thumb to press harsh circles right on the center of her sensitive nerve. She stopped kissing him and cried out as she came, going stiff, arms shaking under her weight. Brian watched the whole show, and it only took a couple more shallow thrusts for him to follow, arching his back high off the bed as he emptied himself inside her.

They stay there for some time. Anita practically purring as she nuzzled his chest and he pet her hair. The pleasant feeling of his cock softening inside her. Eventually they both peeled themselves away from each other and the bed, Brian leading the way to the shower. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her close for one more kiss before they climbed in.


End file.
